Forever and EverAmen!
by Monkeybaby15
Summary: As Bella watches her child's face ligt up, she rembers and describes to the readers all about her honeymoon with her husband, Edward, 4 years earlier. All human, Cannon parings! Rated M for SOME SMUT in Chapter 3 and on!
1. Birthday Talk and Honeymoon Bound

**Forever and Ever...Amen!**

**Authors Note:**This is short...so please...bear with me. Please...do NOT judge me...this is my first Fanfiction ever! And I am soooo excited that I finally got up the courage and nerve to actually create an account! So...please...I am begging you... please do not put down my hopes and spirits about this community or this story for that matter! But if you have improvements, changes, reviews, reads, good ideas, or any advice you would like to give me, please let me know! Just private message me or post a review thanks and have a nice day! :-)

ALSO..ALL IDEAS, THOUGHTS, ACTIONS, CHARATERS, BOOK REFRENCES, BOOKS, PLACES, AND MAIN EVENTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER. PLEASE RELIZE THIS AND DO NOT  SUE ME! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Also PLEASE relize that I JUST USE THEM FOR MY OWN AND YOUR ENTERTAINMENT TO VOICE MY OWN IMAGINATION THAT HAS RUN WILD WITH ALL OF THESE THINGS AND SOMETIMES PUT THE CHARATERS IN SOME WIERD, WACKY, AND DIFFICULT SITUATIONS SOMETIMES...! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

OK...now that that is through with...I will finally let you read the story...All R&R will be politely and very much greatly appericiated!

BTW...this story is all in human form...just saying.

**Ch.1: Birthday Talk and**

**Honeymoon Bound**

**Bella's point of view:**

I sighed as I started to hear the little wimpering and stretching sounds as my daughter, Renessme, woke up and wished quietly that my husband's return from his hunting trip with Jasper Cullen would end sooner so Renessme would open her eyes to her Daddy smiling down at her. Thinking about this, I got up off the window sill of me and Edward's little tiny cottage I had been sitting on for the past couple of hours watching the sunrise in the East and quickly walked to Renessme's room. I slowly opened the door and let Jake, the family dog who was part husky, in so he could go wake her up by licking her on the face and all over her mouth and shut the door agian while I quietly peaked in. The squeals, giggles, and the sight of my daughter's face lighting up when she saw Jake was all too familiar as I watched as she scratched Jake behind the ears. But today was no ordinary day, it was July the 4th, my daughter's 4th birthday. Even though it did not seem like it had been 4 years since I gave birth to her, I knew it had been. I looked for the slightest changes of her face and arms to see if another day had given her any new changes that were to be expected during the many many years ahead and saw none. Relived, I came into the room right as she saw me and rushed over and grabbed on to me with both arms onto my legs. "I love you mommy!" she squeeled in delight as I picked her up off the floor into my arms with a big grin on my face.

"Goodmoring sweetie! I certainly love you too! But, do you no what today is?" I asked as she shook her little head no at me, "Happy Birthday! You are turing 4 years old today did you know that?"

"Ok, Yay! Whats for breakfest?"

"Well, lets go see what we have."

When I walked into the kitchen, I was very surprised to see my husband standing in the kitchen cooking the finishing touches on a pancake that had a smiley face on it made of whipped cream and had a birthday candle in the middle. When he did not turn around, my daughter screamed, "Daddy! Daddy! My birthday's today! Did you know that? At least that's what Mommy said. Is it true Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie it is true. Happy birthday sweetie!" he said as he picked her up, " And that is why. I made you this pancake with a smiley face on it. Now, here, go eat." Edward put Renessme down in her seat and sat the plate in front of her. Then walked over to where I was standing and as he put his arm around me while I smiled dreamily at him and kissed him on the lips. "Glad your home honey." I said softly while I stroked his hair. When I looked back at our daughter, my thoughts were swept away with rembering Edward and my honeymoon together, where I had first gotten pregnant with our daughter, Renessme.

-Edward and Bella Cullen's honeymoon-4 years earlier-

*Side Note*: Jasper Whitlock is Edward Cullen's brother adoptive brother. Alice Whitlock is Jasper Whitlock's wife. Emmet Hale is Edward Cullen's other adoptive older brother. Rosalie Hale is Emmet Hale's wife. *Just in case you did NOT know...just saying...

**Alice Cullen's Point of View-**

"Ok...Bella...your all set to go! Everything is packed up Bella! Its all in thier in your suitcase!" I said as I handed Bella her suit case right before she got in the limo to go to the airport. "By the way sister, I got you some langerie to wear at night so you can get a little naughty with Edward...if you know what I mean! Hint hint nudge nudge."

"Alice, I do not get naughty with Edward! You promised to pack only normal stuff! How could you?"

"Oh Bella...you'll see what I mean when you get there! Promise! I did not get it either till I was halfway through the honeymoon with Jasper...then I got it!"

"Fine...but no pranking me this time. Are you sure that nothings going to pop out of my suitcase while I'm in it?" Gosh, Bella looked pissed at me...Oh well, she'll find out what I mean when she gets to thier little apartment that thier going to tonight...she'll understand...I hope...

"No Bella. I wouldnt do that to you. Well, I would but not tonight,...plus, I dont think you'll be opening your own suitcase much tonight anyways...or paying much attention to your suitcase for that matter..," I said as I giggled thinking about the night Bella was going to have. Considering how innocent Bella was, she will defenitly have a night to rember, and alot of growing up to do.

**Bella Cullen's Point of View**

I smiled, "Thanks Alice. I really appericiate all you do and espcially, thanks for the wedding Alice! It was all I could have ever wished and hoped for!" I gave her the biggest hug I could manage for the small figure that made up Alice.

"Your sooo welcome my new sister! I will do anything for you! Rember, call me anytime! Goodluck sis! Go have the best night of your life tonight girl, and goodluck!"

"Thanks!" I said as I took the suit case she was handing out to me and put it in the back of Edward's volvo and hugged her one last time. Then I climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's volvo as he got in the driver's seat and everyone screamed and waved goodbye from the windows.


	2. Reenactment of 1st date in Rio De Janiro

**Forever and Ever...Amen!**

**Ch.2: Reenactment of First Date in Rio De Janiro**

***Author's Note*:** Here is chapter 2 of Forever and Ever...Amen! Hope you like it! Please R&R! Thanks!

**Bella Cullen's Point of View:**

While Edward put our carry-ons in the luggage compartments above the airplane seats, I snuggled down in my first-class seat and buckled my seat belt. I iddly wondered about where the secret surprise location we were going to was. I had glanced at the ticket earlier while Edward was not looking and saw that it said Houston, Texas, but when I asked Edward about it, he said that that was only the first leg of our journey. Man, I could not wait to find out where we were going but decided not to ask since I had been told time and time agian by Alice and Edward that if I kept asking that I was going to get a sock shoved into my mouth until I got there.

"Sweetheart, do not worry, my love." My wonderful husband explained. While he calmly stroked my arm, "We will be at our destination in due time. You just relax and sit here and sleep on the way so you will have enough energy for tonight." I leaned agianst his arm, and before I could protest, he was humming my lullaby, and I was falling fast into a peaceful dreaming sleep.

Next time I woke up, we were landing at Houston's Airport, and everybody was starting to pile out of the plane. By this time, I completely forgotten and lost intrest about where we were going. My main focus, as I trudged groggily through the airport and the terminals, was to get back on the plane and go right back to sleep. Once we were on the plane to Rio De Janiro, Edward put on a movie and we both fell asleep as many one person was snapping a picture of us, the happy couple, on the way to thier honeymoon. I guess we did actually look like kinda look like that, condsidering how I still had my wedding dress still on, minus the train. And Edward had on his tux that he borrowed from Jasper for the wedding. I laughed silently to myself about how dumb we might look to some people who did not know what had just happened to us. Then, I decided to pay attention to the movie, and fell right to sleep in Edward's arms within a matter of minets.

At Rio De Janiro, I was already awake when the plane landed, and was anticipating the night left to come. Tonight I had some fears to get over and still had some details to left to work out, as I was not sure how that would turn out but, I'd get it would get through it somehow. I had done a little reasearch on the subject of tonight before hand, and from what I found...made me a little nervous, but, I knew, in the end, it would turn out alright in the end.

Edward brushing back my dark, chocalate brown hair brought me back to the present and my surroundings. I looked at him with big, soft eyes and he looked back and smiled his perfect sloppy grin at me that had made me fall in love with him in the first place. He leaned down and kissed me and it was like that first time he kissed me all over agian. With the warm feeling down in my chest and the butterflies in my stomache. I smiled and then was interrupted with grunts and "ummms" and "eh hemms". When we both looked up, people were smiling at us but giving us a look like "Can we please get off this plane now? I've seen enough make out session of the happy couple." Edward and I just looked at eachother and giggled like two little kids on a sugar high and suprisingly, enough, the rest of the plane, that was in our view range, started laughing with us. Edward, then, grabbed our carry-ons, and we walked through the long hallway up to the airport terminal. We then followed the airport pilot's directions to get our luggage and finally, we grabbed our two suitcases and traveled out into the great new world where niether of us had gone before.

As we exited the airport, Edward led me to a nice little cocktail restraunt with a little club on the side to eat at. Surprisingly, I was starving. I ended up ordering the beef ravioli, my first dish that I ever ordered on our first date togther. Edward picked up on my vibe and ordered the same thing he got on our first date out. The half-pound ribs.

During our meal, we talked and laughed, it was basically a remake of our first date. With two candles in the middle of the table, and the dim lighting sorounding us in the little Italian restraunt. We asked each other questions about what our favorite colors were and as the other one answered we would finish each other senteces with the exact words we had said on our very first date together when I was just 15 and he was just 16 years old during our sophmore year in high school.

After super, I told him I wanted to dance, so, we into the little club area where there were many cocktails and many fruity drinks being sold. I ordered a margirtia and Edward ordered a tequelia. After our drinks we hit the dance floor for a little dirty dancing, and little bit of partying which was actually alot of fun. We stayed there and partied until about 2am and then left the dance floor slightly tispy and turned on.

When we exited the raging night club, Edward hailed a taxi and told the driver to take us to the pier where we would, apparently, be taking a little sail boat out unto the water and onto a secret island that no one knew about.

As Edward walked me down to the pier with our suitcases in one hand, he led me to this little, sail boat. It was painted navy blue and had "The Bella of my Dreams" painted on the side. I ran and almost knocked Edward over with all the joy in my heart and tears seeped out of the corners of my eyes because I was soo happy. As Edward leaned down to kiss me, my heart was beating so loudly that I barley heard Edward's wisper softly over it, "I love you Bella forever and always. You are the love of my life and will always be my wife and you wil always be number one in my heart. I will always cherish you and love you forever and forever and always Isebella Cullen. This is why I said I do. and that will always be why I say, I will. I do, and I did. Now, lets go have some fun shall we my beatiful bride on our wedding night?"


	3. Arrival and 1rst Midnight Madness Swim

**Forever and Ever...Amen!**

**Ch.3: The First Arrival to Mystery Island and **

**A True Midnight Madness Swim**

***Author's Note:*** Sorry its been such a long time since I wrote, but consider this, it takes time to create a good fanfic! Here's chapter 3 of Forever and Ever...Amen! Hope you enjoy! All R&R! Thanks!...

Smut and a little bit of sex scenes are incorperated in this good read. Viewer disgression is advised to be mature.

**Bella Cullen's Point of View:**

Once we got to the island, Edward explained that the island was named, Starlight Fanatsy Island, after the way that the Milkyway looked in the night sky after sunset; and I had to agree after I saw the moon come out from behind the clouds, and the center of Milky Way was visible, it really did look like somthing out of the story books, only ment for a fanatsy story of a marvelous mystery novel. I stared at it for a minet, wondering if I really made a wish on one of the stars of the many stars in the galaxy, could it really come true?

Edward intrupted my oogling by picking me up and kissing me on the lips with such faith and passion I almost fainted right there. When we both pulled away from each other, Edward snickered at my expression while I was trying to regain my full consiciousness after that last kiss. When my eyes finally met his agian, I saw the same Edward I fell in love with the first day I met him. Lost in eachother's eyes, I reached up to stroke his cheek, without even relizing it. Next thing I knew, of lips were locked in a tight embrace. Suddenly, as Edward pulled me closer to him, I felt the boat rock beneath my feet and we both almost tumped into the water. But, Edward caught the pier just in time to stop the boat from tipping over. Just like little kids would do when they know they have done somthing bad enough to get in trouble, we exchanged big, goofy grins on our faces. Edward broke the silence that was suddenly becoming awkward by saying, "After you my dear, fair maiden," as he held out one delicate hand to me to take to step out of the boat first. I gladly took it and then he hoisted himself up on the pier and grabbed our suitcases as he did it.

Edward picked up both our suitcases and led me to a beach house that appeared out of the sweet island, fine mist. The beach house had been built as you would see one of those little brown places on the beach that normally serve food and drinks, like chips and soda, on the beach. But, instead of snacks and beverages, the little shack in the front was a perfectly open drink bar were wine and acohol were kept. I looked at Edward in disbelief thinking, "If you think I'm sleeping, eating, showering, and doing all of my daily routines out here in the open, your dead wrong and I think your crazy." But about that time, Edward led me to the side of the shack where a little door was to go inside. Edward opened the door just long enough to set the suitcases down, and turned to me and said, "Lets get drunk, lets get naked, lets have sex, and the honeymoon of our dreams. What do ya say?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Yay!" I said in enthuasiam. "Lets get to it then!"

Edward went behind the counter of the bar, took off his tux coat. Next, he turned and studied my facial expression for a moment, he must of liked what he saw cus ten he smiled a suggestive smile and took off his undershirt.

It wasnt until then that I caught wind of what he was meaning and hurriedly took off my viel, with the pretty little pink petals on the top of it, and then took off my nice, strappy, silver heels alice let me borrow from her closet, because they added the "perfect touch", and threw them behind me somewhere in the cattails on the white sandy beach where the sparkiling teal blue water met the shore; "Oh, well. Have to find those later," I thought to myself as I felt Edward's hands go around my waist, squeeze once, and then instantly dissappear from around me.

For a moment, I thought, I being abandoned by him, or maybe, that, I did somthing wrong, but, I quickly abandoned that thought when I felt his fingers tugging on the nice, white satin, bow that held my corset snuggly in place. I quickly reached behind me and guided his hands for a way to undo the bow in the back Alice had taught me how to do earlier because I would need it in the future. Well, I guess I knew what Alice was talking about now...I'd have to thank Alice for that later...

Once my corset was undone, the entracite and elaborate silver beading on the very top of my strapless, elegant, Cinderella, pink ballgown, wedding dress was already starting to slide down my whole entire body. So, I went ahead and stepped out of it. At this, Edward howled in my ear and before I even could process what was going on, his hands were attached to my boobs, down to my waistline curves, and picking me back up agian while I burned into his hands agian and agian. This went on for several minets. All the while, my eyes were shut only opening once when Edward changed position to gasp out in perfect harmony with his gasp, while we experienced what this change and adjustment did to our bodies.

While we both stopped for air, we stared into eachother's eyes and I think we both saw somthing there that the other had not seen before, the perfect and simple joy of sharing each other's feelings, emotions, and just perfect happiness with your perfect partner. It was a feeling like no other. Not even the most intimate love or sex scenes could compare to this. It was like seeing yourrself and your other half in a postcard ment for just you two to see by yourselves and only yourselves. There was a feeling of secureness and happy joy there, like no one, not even an act of God could tear it down. I relized, just then, what my purpose and only, single purpose in life was, to love Edward forever and ever...Amen; til death do us part, til my senses could not take anything no longer, til the end of time, I did not care, as long as I had my Edward, I would be just fine and would make it through the good, the bad, the ugly, the pretty days, and the sad ones, I would be there for him. Just about then, our secret little bubble of happiness and joy, faded; and all there was left, was just pure lust and joy.

Suddenly, just when I thought I just could not get enough of Edward, his arms left me and he started walking away, into the cool, blue, clear, beatiful waters. Undoing his nice black belt and then proceeding to take off his nice black briches. I started to warn him about ruining Jasper's new black suit he had on but decided agianst it, too absent mindedly, "Oh he'll get it later." I thought and started to follow Edward to the water's edge when, I caught sight of a group of pretend starfish. They apperently had been laid out, at some earlier time period, and were in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the heart, etched into the sand, it said, "To Mr. Edward Cullen and Mrs. Bella Cullen, May all your dreams come true and my the happiest wishes bring joy and fill your hearts desire." I admired it for a minet, in clueless daydream about how nice it would be if me and Edward would have a kid together someday.

I heard Edward sigh, and that pulled me out of my little revely, for now. "Oh Bella? My beatiful Isabella Cullen, are you going to come out to the water and have a little swim with me?". As soon as I located his voice, I was speechless. I could not speak because of how good he looked going camando. He was standing just above the waters edge, where the sand starts dropping down, and making little waves in the sand dunes.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, without tripping, and leaped into Edward's open arms. It was no surprise when his mouth went straight for my boob, then, worked it's way down to sucking gently on my nipple. I swear, I wanted to groan right there; but knew I couldn't. I knew I would need my voice later. All the while, I had been running my hands through his hair and bucking my hips every time he hit the center of my nipple. It was basically an automatic response everytime Edward did that to me. I could bearly keep still. At one point, I ran my fingers down his chest, he almost dropped me, but caught me at the last second and squeezed me tightly too him. I suddenly felt a hard, warmth where I was needing it most, hover right below my opening. The feeling made me squirm, trying to get him to either go in or go way back down; so I wouldn't feel the immediate need for him to enter me right away.

He let me squirm for a bit. He got me so incrediably close to having one. When I thought I could not take it anymore, I moaned slightly into Edward's mouth, to let him know I was ready for him to stick it in there real, far, down, deep. Right at that moment, Edward, stopped kissing me, and leaned back and watched me squirm, laughing all the while. Everytime I came closer to start kissing him agian, he would just move away from me and tease me. It was funny and frustrating at the same time. Although, I could not possibly mad at him, because, everytime I even joke and start to get that mad look on my face even when I was not mad, he would scoot me closer to his hard rock he like to call, his Eddie, and just enter the tip into my slit which made me, groan like a sea lion, and buck my hips like a inch worm crawls.

Finally, when he decided he could not take it anymore, he layed me down on the nice white sand and had his way with me. It was my one and only first time with anyone, especially with Edward, and was also the best times of my life. The last thing I rember before rolling over, and changing position, was having four-straight orgasms in a row,...right along with Edward.

After the night-full events that night, I got off of Edward next to him, pulled him close, and finally fell asleep next to my one and only, true love, in the whole universe.

***Author's Note:*** That was long, I know! Thanks for reading! and have a great day! R&R before you leave the page please. Thanks!


	4. The Shower and Coral Reef Excersions

**Forever and Ever...Amen!**

**Ch.4: The first Shower and Coral Reef Excersions**

***Author's Note:*** Sorry its been such a long time since I wrote, but consider this, it takes time to create a good fanfic! Here's chapter 4 of Forever and Ever...Amen! Hope you enjoy! All R&R! Thanks!...

Smut and a little bit of sex scenes are incorperated in this good read. Viewer disgression is advised to be mature.

**Bella Cullen's Point of View:**

The next moring I woke up still on the beach, sand in all kinds of places that was too embarising to mention, still wrapped-up in Edward's arms, warmed by the sun, naked. For a moment, I was confused, then, the wonderful events of the previous night came flooding back to my mind and I rembered why I was here. Last night had been a explosion of fiery passion and of lust and the only physical evidence I had of it was a set of slightly puffy and bruised lips and penny-sized bruise on my wrist from where Edward grabbed me. I was going to make sure that tonight, included all of the lust and passion, but also all the emotional roller coster that went with it.

At that moment, Edward stirred and pulled me from my thoughts. "Goodmoring Sweetie," I wispered just barely audiable above the constant sound of the waves just down from us on the beach.

"Goodmoring," he said jumping up on both feet and pulling me with him. "Get up! Go grab a shower. Today, we are hitting the beach!" I had never seen Edward so enthusiastic before. I wondered what he was up to, but before I could ask, he nervously asked, "Hey, do you want to take a shower with me?"

"Of Course! I would love too!"

"Ok then. Lets go!" He shouted as he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him back towards a small wooden green door with brown trim that I had not noticed before. Once we entered the door, I walked straight into the living room. It was of good porportion with a hunter-green love-seat, a hunter-green 2-person sofa, and a small, hand-crafted,wooden, decorated rocker chair, each with a royal blue pillow on them. Under all of that, and all the way to the wall, was a very large rug that had diamond designs on it of bright yellow and royal blue. On the wall infront of it, a 60-inch plasma-screen tv, was sitting on the ledge that had been carved into the wall with and entertainment system and 4 speakers hung in the 4 corners of the room's ceiling. All through the house, except in the 3 bedrooms and tile in the bathrooms, there were wooden floors that were waxed over. Along one wall in the living room, there was a whole wall full of colorful stained glass window that was half-covered on each side by 2 dark blue curtains, all made of satin.

I then wandered into the small bedroom that I had seen Edward go into and saw Edward making a funny face that made me laugh, looking down into my suitcase, and slowly lifting one of the skimpyer pieces of langerae out of my suitcase, that Alice had given me, and turning it around and around like he could not figure out what it was. Since he did not see me, I giggled to let him know that I was there. He looked up and dropped it as fast as he could back in the suitcase and his face turned beet red and started to say,"Bella! I...I...was...just...trying to grab you a change of clothes for when we got out of the shower together...and...and I thought I might find you a beatiful summer dress to wear and found just this kind of stuff instead." He then, smiled like a 5 year-old with all teeth showing, and his face still, bright red. Instead of answering him, I just walked slowly at first, then sped up as I ran and tackled him to the ground kissing him hard as I could. "Its ok. Hey, what are we doing today?" I asked around kisses.

"Oh...uhhh...I had swimming gear and I thought we could just go and um well, just go coral reef diving. Does that sound good to you?"

"Great!" I squeeled as I jumped up excitedly and grabbed his hand and pulled me up with him. "Oh come on you lazy bum! Lets go get in the shower!"

As he scrambled to get up, I grabbed 2 towels and a sundress for me and headed to the shower. As I walked into the bathroom, I noticed the very large shower that had beatiful, sky blue, tile with a wavy design on it, and a large bench made out of tile that was definetly made for 2. As I shook my head and waited for Edward, I hung up me and Edward's blue towels and stepped into the shower. As I waited for Edward, I went ahead and adjusted the hot water so that it was just barely hot enough to handle, and started washing off the sand that was on every inch of my body. 5 minets later, Edward stepped into the shower with me, his hair disheveled, and his face finally, not beet red anymore.

He quickly stepped over to me and without a word grabbed my favorite shampoo and started masaging head with it. It was mostly a sensous experience for me. I had felt nothing like it before and would probaly not ever feel like it agian. It was like a warmth that spread from my head to my belly and then all the way down to the tips of my toes. It was like there was no more hurt, pain or suffering in the world anymore. I was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Edward took about 20 minets just to shampoo my hair and about 30 just to condition it. After he washed it all out, he turned me, sat me on the bench, and turned to wash and condition his hair very quickly. Instead of sitting there, admiring his wonderful body, I jumped up and said, "No! I will wash your hair and that is final." Then, I marched over there and told him to sit and I decided to wash every bit of his body. I started with his hair and when I finished with that I worked my down all the way down to the tips of his toes. When I was done, I pulled him back up to his feet and step back to admire my work. Perfect, I thought to myself standing back to look at Edward. Instead of standing there, like I thought he would, he walked over to me and I was taken aback by his eyes looking right into mine. It was like I could see, feel, and hear his soul and heartbeat. As he got closer and closer to me, he reached out and tucked a little piece of my hair that was infront of my face and tucked it behind my ear. While his eyes never left mine, he leaned down to kiss my lips, once softly, then more heavily, and then with so much emotion and intensity that I thought I was going to collaspe and drown into him.

He then, picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, and backed us up into the steady stream of the hot water. Then, pausing to look around, he turned and backed us up agianst the wall. Now Edward was not a pushy fellow, so I gasped in surprised when he reached around first around with one hand, and then the other, to grab one butt cheek in each hand and squeezed. Edward must of relized that I enjoyed this, because he then, followed the trail of my neck down with soft, even kisses down my neck, and then all the way down to the very peak of my nipple and bit lightly. Pleasure exploded out of me in an very audiable groan. He then, rearranged the faucet to where it would pour on where the bench was, and turned me and sat me on his lap right on his errect penis and burried his head in-between my boobs. Looks like my plans for tonight came early. I did not say and he did not ask. I gave him a lap dance of my very own. He enjoyed it so much that he almost fell asleep right there in my arms when we collasped eachothers heads onto one another gasping for breath because of our kissing.

Later, when we were all ready to go and we had re-washed off, Edward led us to a little cove that was named, Catfish Cove. Once we jumped into the water with no clothes on, the first thing I noticed was how colorful the fish were. There were one of red, gold, orange, pink, purple, big, little, medium, or small, it did not matter, There were fishes of all sizes, shapes, and colors. I even saw one that was red and that was kind of shaped like a heart. When I pointed it out to Edward, he said that the fish was there because he loved me. Then came the coral reefs and when we came up to the coral that Edward led us to, I noticed a small piece of wood at the the bottom that said, "Edward and Bella Cullen Forever". I just smiled proudly at Edward and he kissed me. The rest of the day, we had fun playing and swimming with a group of dolphins with found migrating north to fertile breeding ground.

When we finally stumbled into the house, Edward automatically climed into bed and held his arms open to me. I looked at him for a quick second then ducked into a bathroom and slipped into a pink and black lacy, half boob-showing number and slipped into bed, chuckling at his oogley-eyes looking at me as I cuddled agianst him and fell asleep.


End file.
